


take my baby for a ride

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	take my baby for a ride

Such a glorious day! The mission was a success! The sun is shining; wind whipping through their hair as they sped down the highway. Her baby by her side heading for a little R&R. The “ _found_ ” car, a cherry red convertible, perfect for her plans. What more could she ask for? Ok, having two state troopers on their tail and Shaw literally riding shotgun with a shotgun is not exactly part of what she had in mind, Root thought. But, there are definitely worse ways to spend a Sunday and she pressed her foot further down on the accelerator.


End file.
